Containers for liquid foodstuffs which are sticky, such as syrup, honey and condensed milk require a closure which will allow the contents to be poured therefrom without the closure having to be removed. Due to the sticky and sweet properties of such foodstuffs it is undesirable for traces of the foodstuff to be left around the pouring opening after use as this tends to drip down the outside of the container and attracts insects such as flies, wasps, bees and ants.
It is known to provide containers, such as jugs, with removable closures having a pouring opening therein but the liquid foodstuff tends to accumulate around the pouring opening after use and drips down the outside of the container.